nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie Conrad
Madison "Maddie" Conrad is the daughter of the late Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne, though Teddy Conrad is legally her father. She is a recurring character in Season One of Nashville and a main character in Season Two. Biography She is the elder daughter of the late Rayna Jaymes and Teddy Conrad. Along with younger sister, Daphne, she is a huge fan of Juliette Barnes. When Teddy and Rayna announce their plans to divorce, Maddie takes it hard and begins to rebel against her mother. She ditches school to attend a free concert thrown by Juliette, but ends up being injured in a stampede. Towards the end of the season, she discovers that Teddy is not her biological father. Distraught, she confronts Deacon with this information, which leads to him returning to his drinking ways, because he hadn't known either. When Rayna and Deacon are involved in a car crash, Maddie starts to feel guilty, but Juliette tells her not to, and gives Maddie her number so that she can contact her at any time. She reveals to Juliette that Deacon is her biological father. Rayna is soon released from hospital, but her relationship with her elder daughter continues to be tested. When she and her daughters attend a charity benefit gala thrown by Lamar, Maddie sees her grandmother's engagement ring around Peggy's neck, and runs away. Juliette comes to her aid, and later calls Rayna to reassure her Maddie's safe. She also promises to keep the news of Maddie's true paternity a secret. Rayna and Maddie have a heart-to-heart, mending their relationship. Maddie soon announces that she wants to get to know Deacon better. She and Rayna go to the Bluebird where Deacon is performing, and they meet up afterwards. Deacon and Maddie realize they have much in common. They start to meet up for guitar lessons and she performs a duet with him at her open mic performance, which angers Teddy, leading to a confrontation between the two men. When Deacon experiences writer's block he turns to Maddie for help and they write a song together. At Juliette's induction ceremony at the Grand Ole Opry Maddie goes to see Juliette in her dressing room and greets Deacon with a hug, but Maddie tells him Juliette already knows they're father and daughter. When Maddie is playing guitar Teddy walks in to talk to her about her feelings towards Luke and Rayna's engagement. She tells him that she can't talk to him about it because she wanted Deacon and Rayna to get married and she knows that he hates Deacon. Maddie goes dresser shopping with Deacon and is upset about him leaving for tour and Rayna's engagement to Luke. Maddie and Deacon then go back to Deacon's house to assemble the dresser and tells him that she is upset with him for not fighting for Rayna. He then tells her that he proposed to her and she said no. Maddie continues down her rebellious path and although Rayna and Deacon eventually become a couple after she splits from Luke, she continues to cause trouble and becomes friends with the daughter of Deacon's sober sponsor and business partner. Maddie wishes to be emancipated and is granted it after lying about Deacon being abusive. However, after she travels to New York to pursue making it big Deacon comes to her resuce after Rayna tells him about Vince Pierce, who she worked with in her early career. Maddie moves home with her family and starts to mend her ways, beginning a relationship with street musician Clayton Carter. When Rayna is involved in a car crash Maddie feels guilty for being so horrible to her but Rayna eventually succumbs to her injuries and dies. After performing a tribute to her late mother at the CMT Awards, the media starts to take a interest in her and Juliette takes her to New York for interviews, where she changes her stage name to Maddie Jaymes in honor of her mother. However, Maddie feels unable to continue with promotion and returns home. After chatting with Juliette, the latter sees the potential in her and offers to manage her career. Songs Songs: Season Four: BTS.jpg|"Beyond The Sun WC.jpg|"Wild Card" Duets: Season One: Episode 3 - Telescope.jpg|"Telescope (Conrad Sister Version)" (with Daphne Conrad) Hohey.jpg|"Ho Hey" (with Daphne Conrad) Season Two: LTG 24.png|"A Life That's Good" (with Daphne Conrad) SWY.jpg|"Share With You" (with Daphne Conrad) Believing.jpg|"Believing" (with Daphne Conrad and Deacon Claybourne) 214.jpg|"The Blues Have Blown Away" (with Daphne Conrad and Rayna Jaymes) ICST.jpg|"I Can't Sleep Tonight" (with Daphne Conrad) JP.jpg|"Joy Parade"(with Daphne Conrad) Season Three: HOF.jpg|"Heart On Fire" (with Daphne Conrad) ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|"Christmas Coming Home"(with Daphne Conrad) 312.jpg|"This Is Real Life" (with Daphne Conrad and Rayna Jaymes) IGYAYGM.jpg|"I've Got You (And You've Got Me)" (with Daphne Conrad) AFH.jpg|Anywhere From Here (with Daphne Conrad and Beverly O'Connor) Season Four: Telescope Duo.png|"Telescope" (with Juliette Barnes) AWEW.jpg|"All We Ever Wanted" (with Daphne Conrad) SA.jpg|"Swept Away"(with Cash Gray) WH.jpg|"Willing Heart" (with Daphne Conrad) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Content